


We Met In September

by AEM888



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM888/pseuds/AEM888
Summary: September.  A bland, boring month nearing the end of the year.  With no family to visit, no places to go and college finals hitting you like a brick for the semester, you just wanted September to end.  A gray-scale month with nothing but studies and show marathons with empty takeout containers all bundled into a cocoon of blankets.  But then he showed up.We met in September and he changed everything.





	We Met In September

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from my Tumblr blog
> 
> Check it out: https://kpopisthereasonihavenolife.tumblr.com/

September, a boring and static month of the chaotic year that is filled with holidays until the time for Chuseok arrives.  Chuseok was probably the only reason you were managing to sit through boring lecture after boring lecture in college. Once that time hits, you’ll go on break for a few days and finally catch up on sleep.  Sometimes you wondered why you still sat in the same seat every day, came to the same classes everyday, chatting about the same simple things with the same simple people everyday. 

There was no involvement in your life from the universe it seemed.  You were just a regular ole bookworm, with good grades, a few friends, part time job at your local diner and a not so clear goal for your future.  You’re only main goal was to graduate college, but then what? You’d deal with that roadblock when you got to it.

September.  That month were you’re ready to stop and curl up in bed.  Chuseok is a chance for all people to go home or visit families while they sit at a table and eat like royalty as well as visit graveyards and shrines of past family relatives that sadly weren’t around any more. But, not you.  

After having a fight about what college you wanted, over what you’re parents wanted, and opposing a future where they decided everything, where to go, how to talk and who to talk to, you were basically disowned.  Going to your college of choice, well away from your manipulative family, seemingly living in the 18th century in their head by trying to control their child’s future, you had no plans but to sleep. 

Ah, yes, September.  That month were nothing ever changes.  You were ready for the same month to pass by in the blink of an eye with a long series of naps, just like normal.  However, something changed that, a transfer student specifically. Having entered in the school at nearly the time for finals to begin, it was an oddity to be sure.  But, that one student, that one boy who decided to come and sit in the empty desk next to you, is the one who turned your grayscaled month of September into a colorful array of colors.

Im Changkyun made it hard to blink, if you did, the month would pass by with the snap of his fingers.

It was simple admiration at first, the first week of September when he arrived, sliding in the seat next to you in your second year physics course, after asking if it was taken receiving a no as his answer from you.  The chit chat between you two consisted of a ‘what page did he say’ when Changkyun slid into class late and cracked his textbook open, or a ‘got a calculator on you, left mine in the dorm’. Small, simple things and requests was the extent of everything.

Until finals hit.  

The week before, you were all given a practice exam in physics, and after receiving them all back, you heard a disgruntled sigh from Changkyun who sat left of you.  You looked at your score, quite happy with you 88%, as you peeked over to his. A wince left your lips unconsciously as you saw the bold, red 54% on the top of his page, alone with the hanging of his head.

“Not exactly a wiz at physics, are you?” You muttered to yourself, but Changkyun heard you and looked up, catching your grade, that’s significantly better than yours.  He pushed his paper to his desk and snatched yours out of your loose grip before scanning it, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“You’re a freaking genius.” You rolled your eyes, grabbing your textbook, that had tabs and notes and sticking notes all sticking out of pages that you needed to revise and revisit before next week.  “I felt like it was the end of the world taking the practice, and you breezed through it with a passing grade.” You plucked your paper back, tucking it in your book before shutting it.

“It’s not so bad, you just need to study more.”  

“I’m horrible at studying on my own.  I put myself to sleep before I can even get anything decent done.”  He groaned as he tucked his own failure of a paper away. As he watched you gather your things and pick up your bag on the ground to tuck your book in it, he gasped as he clicked his fingers and grabbed your arm.

“Hey!  Do me a favor!”  You looked down at his hand on your forearm before looking up at his smiling face and bright eyes.  You already knew that he was about to ask a time consuming favor, but you didn’t think with those eyes and that smile you’d be able to say no to whatever it was that is going to come out of his mount.  “You and I should study together! I won’t fall asleep if someone is with me and you’re smart!”

“What, like a tutor session?”

“No no, I don’t need tutored, I just need someone with me to explain things I don’t get and to slap me when I start to doze off.  Please!” You pulled out your phone and looked over the times and days you needed to work. You pulled out a small piece of paper and pen and wrote down all the times you had free to study before sliding it to Changkyun’s desk.

“Those are the times I’m off work and I'll be in the public library.”

“Public?  Why not just go to the one on campus.”  

“Too packed.  It’s more comfortable at the public anyways.”

“So, if I just show up, you’ll help me?”

“If you see me around, feel free to take a seat and I’ll make sure you can get higher than a 54 on the actual exam.”  Changkyun jumped out of his seat as he punched the air, seemingly pumped for the fact he’ll actually get some study time in, and not have to retake this course. You smiled to him as he grabbed you once more before you left.

“One more thing.  Where do you work?”

“The small diner just off campus. Why is that something you need to know?”

“I’ll pick you up so we can go the library together! Plus, I’ll be needing a coffee if I need to stay awake.” He grinned at you as you just nodded and left to your shift that day.  Just as he said, that afternoon as you were finishing up, you watched the boy stride in and look around, just to smile and wave when he saw you. He took a seat as he watched you finish a few things, talk to a couple people, go into the back and come out a few minutes later all ready to go.  

He had a coffee now, as well as one for you.  He had asked a co-worker what coffee you like, if you even liked it, and got one for you too.  After a quick thank you and accepting it, you two headed off. 

Changkyun did start to doze every now and again, earning him a nudge of your elbow, and him shaking his head so he’d come to again along with a long drink of his coffee that is nearly empty now. He’d occasionally ask you about a certain theorem, or a question about different physics laws, but other than that, he was an independent study.

After looking over some of his things, it was strange that he got such a low score on his practice exam.  He was a very clever and intelligent student.

“Are you a nervous test taker or something?  How’d you manage to get such a bad score on the practice exam, yet breeze through these study pages?”

“It’s a secret.”

“A secret?  On how you flunked?”

“You’ll understand one day, but that day is not today Y/N.” That was probably the first time you’ve heard your name come out of his mouth.  With yet another roll of your eyes, you started packing up and he did two. He walked you to your dorm, with a short goodnight and an exchanging of phone numbers because he wanted to have your number, you were in your room and ready for a shower.

The week passed like that.  Classes, work, studying with Changkyun, going back to the dorm and repeating it all until the exams hit.  The week was packed and stressful, but when the time ran out for the final exam of the week, a collective sound of groans and sighs filled the campus as students were free.  

September 21th was the start of the break.  Students were packing, making trips and saying goodbye until they were forced back into classes on the 28th.  A week off, not bad for college breaks. It almost gave you a highschool break vibe.

As you packed your bags for the last time for the week, Changkyun leaned on your desk.  You and he had became fairly good friends, even if the week consisted of mostly studying, you’d talk here and there and joke around with each other.  He once flicked an eraser at you during class which in turn you flicked back. You’d even see him writing small things on ripped papers and sliding them to you, passing notes like a middle schooler, afraid of getting it taken and read aloud to the class.  

He was a vibrant man, clever and passionate about his studies, and hobbies.  He’d tell you about random things he likes to do, and his favorite topics. He very much enjoyed sciences, yet here he was, failing a physics practice test.  Something, you still didn’t understand how he did. 

“So, you going home for Chuseok?” You shook your head. “Oh?  Family too far or something?”

“No, they’re within driving distance if they haven’t moved, but we’re not on speaking terms.  They didn’t agree with some of the choices I made with my life, so they haven’t spoken or contacted me in over a year.”

“Ooooh,” he winced, “sounds rough.”  You shrugged.

“Eh, I’m fine.  It’ll just be like last year.  Sit in my dorm until I go to work and come back.  Maybe marathon and binge a drama or two.” 

“Why not spend the break with me, your oh so beloved best friend?”

“Best friend?  Who decided that?” You joked at him.  He was the closest friend you had sure, but you knew he had other friends upperclassmen even, so you felt a bit of pride that he called you that.  Even if he was joking. 

“I did.  You’re basically my favorite person on campus, and you helped me study.”

“Not sure how much help I was, you can study just fine on your own believe it or not.”

“Only because you were with me. But, anyways, back on topic.  Spend the break with me!”

“Don’t you have your own family to go visit?”

“Nope.  They’re overseas right now for my dad’s work.  I don’t want to go through the trouble of a plane trip, even if I should.  They’d tell me to just call them to save money. I’m already in enough debt with college, you can relate.” You nodded with a huff.  

Education is nice and all with open job opportunities, but the costs of college is almost not even worth it.  You need to give up your kidney, right foot and first born child just to pay for 3 textbooks. 

“That sucks.  You should video call them instead of just voice call, Skype or something.  It’ll be more sentimental for the holidays.” He smiled and nudged at your arm with his elbow.  

“See, I said you’re smart.”  The sound of his phone going off startled him as he grabbed it to open a text as he rolled his eyes and groaned.  He chuckled under his breath as he sent a text back to whomever it was. “So, the break? Hanging out?”

“I’ll think about it.  I at least need my annual time to nap all I want.”  He tapped his hand on his desk a few times before shoving at your arm and snapping his fingers as he stood up.  

“I’ll text you then. Gotta run, guys want me to go with them to some bowling alley that just opened so I can cream them all.”

“Yes, that’s right, Mr. Popular has upperclassmen buddies,” you teased at him.  

“Hey, you’re still my favorite.”  

“Of course I am.  Strike ‘em out.” He smiled as you watched him leave and you soon left after, not having to work, so you headed back to the dorm to go into your room and toss your bags on your couch and waddle to the bathroom where you sat just at the bathtub, listening to your music for a hour.  Followed by take-out, watching some random movie and heading to bed, not worrying about waking up early for once.

That next morning you had your head under your pillow as you listened to your phone ring.  You didn’t feel like answering whoever it was, and sighed as the ringing stopped. Just as you were relaxing again, the phone rang once more and you groaned as you checked to see just who wanted your attention.  Rolling your eyes you pick up the call.

“What?”

_ “Woah-oh, someone’s a grumpy riser.” _

“Shut up.  What do you want Changkyun.”  

_ “I said I’d call you.” _

“No, you said you’d text me.”

_ “Well, is there really a difference?  I’m still getting into contact with you.”   _

“The difference is I was sleeping and I can reply to a text later, but I was forced to answer your call after the second time of listening to my stupid ringtone.  You also made me realize I desperately need to change it.”

_ “It’s already almost noon.  I think you’ll get over the fact I called.  Also, you should give me special ringtone so I’m different than the other small minority on your phone.” _

“Why should I do that?”

_ “I’m your bestfriend, that’s why.  Best friends have specific and special ringtones for each other.” _

“Oh, is that a fact?”

_ “It really is.  It’s an unwritten rule of bestfriends don’t you know.” _

The two of you continued the random bantering that is your friendship as he slowly woke you up bit by bit until you were pretty sure that if you ended the call now, you wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep.  

“So, what’s the real reason you called?”

_ “Oh, are you finally awake?” _

“Unfortunately, now what did you want?”

_ “We need to have a best friend bonding day.” _

“A what now?”

_ “A best friend-” _

“No, I heard you.  But, what in the hell is a ‘best friend bonding day’?”

_ “We go out and shop, and grab lunch, and point at stupid looking plushies and say ‘hey, it’s you’ as the other slaps or gives chase.  You know, all the cliches.” _

“So you’re going to drag me out of bed for a day out.  How flattering,” you deadpanned at him as you basically could imagine the smirk on his face.  

_ “Well?” _

“Fine, I’ll get up and what not.  But, I’m so going to make you wait.”

_ “How long we talking.”   _

“I’ll be ready to go at 12:30.”

_ “Works for me. I’ll swing by your dorm to get you then.” _

“Or, we could just make a meeting place.”

_ “Rejected.”   _

“But-”

_ “See you at 12:30~!” _ With the click of a button and deadline tone, you tossed your phone on your bedside table and got up.  Showering quickly and getting out, you just grabbed whatever you touched first from your closet. It was September, chilly out, but not cold and not too warm either.  It was jacket or sweater weather. 

You had just stepped into your pair of frayed jeans and pulled a white tank top over your head before tucking it into your jeans as an undershirt, before the buzz of your ‘doorbell’ startled you as it blared through the dorm. You went and opened the door, hair still damp as you saw Changkyun, rocking back and forth from his heels to his toes, a smile on his face.  It was only quarter past noon right now.

“It’s not 12:30,” was all you said as he was stepping inside, letting himself in as he slipping his shoes off on the landing.  You took into his account his black and white striped long sleeved turtle neck and black jeans with his black cap on his head before he took it off, now indoors, and fluffed his hair with his hand.

“I was in the neighborhood.” You shut the door behind him with an ‘uh-huh’ as he flopped on your couch.  “I’ll just wait here.” 

“Yeah, go ahead and make yourself comfortable.”  You half sarcastically replied as you moved back to your room to slip a grey, one size too large, sweater over your head and let it hang loosely on your body.  

You moved to the bathroom to dry your hair, and put it up into a loose, rather messy, bun, not wanting the wind to whip it around your face while you’re outside during the day.  Placing just a minimal amount of makeup on your face to cover the small blemishes on your face as well as the pores just waiting to turn to zits if your not careful before you came out of the bathroom.  It was 12:25 now. 

You went into the living room, seeing CHangkyun laying with one leg over the back of the couch, the other lying along the cushions as he lay on his back.  His arm outstretched over the coffee table, the TV remote lazily hung in his hand as his other arm rested on his stomach. You walked to the couch’s backside and tossed his leg down, making it bounce off the other one and he looked up to you, his attention now gained.

“I’m ready to go.”  He smiled as he switched off the TV and hopped up, sliding on his mismatched socks to the landing to slip his black, worn converses back on.  You grabbed your purse you keep by the door and loop it over your shoulder as you kick on a pair of old boots you had at your door and the two of you were gone.  

You came home later that night at 8 PM after stopping for lunch, coffee twice, shopping and both of you buying new winter coats, hats, pants and he bribed you into buy a pair of ‘best friend’ sweaters for the price of him buying you the sweets of your choice.  You may have also made him suffer through you going through and getting a few more bras because, if he dragged you out of bed, he’s gonna bra shop with you. I mean, he’s your best friend, he’s obligated to now.

So, after coming home, him following you, he stayed at your place a while longer as you just made him and yourself the last couple bowls of ramen you had in your cupboard.  You both talked and made fun of some variety game show before he officially called it a day and left your dorm room at 10 that night. 

From then on, it was like that normally.  Break ended with you and Changkyun hanging out every other day whether he came over or if he dragged you out.  And for the next few months, everything steadily grew in your friendship. More matching items, best friend charms, even a stupid handshake he made you create with him.  You even met some of his upperclassmen friends when he practically dragged you out of your dorm and you ran into a few of them while they were out too.

And before you realized it, it was February now.  You had more friends than you’ve had in a few years, and you were still doing well in your classes.  You’d meet with Changkyun and Jooheon, a friend you met via him, and study together at their dorm they shared, and you were in a group chat between him, yourself and your 6 other friends.  

Honestly, it didn’t feel as weird as one might think, having all upperclassmen friends and all of them being guys.  Seniors, juniors, fellow sophomores, the whole shebang. But, you enjoyed their company regardless. There was a few shifty rumors floating around campus for a while when you first started hanging around them, but their quick hot tempers and defense of you quickly shut them all down without too much fuss.  

So here you were, talking with Kihyun, a junior, after he basically peer pressured you into admitting your little crush on Changkyun you hadn’t even realized you had.  You were laying on his floor as he sat on his couch in his dorm he had shared with Minhyuk, yet another junior who was out right now, just slightly older than Kihyun.

“So, you going to tell him?”

“Ugh, do I have to?”

“You should, I mean if you want my opinion.”

“I have never trusted your opinion. Why should I start now, you tiny hamster-human cross breed,” you sneered at him.

“Keep up the attitude and I’ll tell him myself, don’t test me,” He hissed right back at you. You groaned again at you looked at your phone after it buzzed with a text from the boy you were both talking about.

**Kyunnie** : Yo, where you at girl

**Me** : Kihyun and Minhyuk’s room.  I got bored and your ass was with Hoseok.

**Kyunnie** : Listen, we men have to have man to man talks sometimes too you know.

**Me** : Right, because you’re such a manly man.

**Kyunnie** : I’ll fight ye

**Me** : @ me hoe

**Kyunnie** : S Q A U R E. U P.

You tossed our phone aside as you peeled yourself off the floor and went into the kitchen to rob Kihyun of the small amount of ice cream he had left.  Yes, it was just barely February, and it was still cold outside, but to you, ice cream had no season. It was always time for ice cream.

As you sat on the floor, back against the bottom of the couch, Kihyun sat on the couch next to you, you two watched the stupid reality show on TV with blank expressions.  It wasn’t until Minhyuk came back that the two of you even moved at the sound of the door opening and closing.

“Yo, Changkyun is here!”  Minhyuk called out and Kihyun shouted back.

“I have Y/N too!” Minhyuk peeked around the landing, his freshly dyed hair from its previous black to blonde, showing.  You whistled as you held your spoon in your mouth. Minhyuk dramatically flipped it to show it off. 

“Nice hair Minhyuk, just bleach it today?”

“Of course.  It’s almost February.  Time for a change!” 

“What makes February an ideal time for change?  It’s just another month,” you asked as Changkyun moved to sit on the other side of you, sitting on the ground as well.  

“Not the point.  The point is I spent the first month of a new year looking like the me of last year.  And that desperately needed to be changed.”

“Right, right.”  Minhyuk plopped down on the vacant chair as he leaned on his leans.

“You should do something new too Y/N!” You blinked at him, half a spoon of ice cream in your mouth as you felt the container being stolen along with the spoon in your mouth.  You glared at Changkyun who just casually stole your snack as he began to eat it as well before your attention was back on Minhyuk.

“Oh, and what should I do?”

“I dunno.  Dye your hair, get a piercing, or a tattoo maybe!”

“Or a boyfriend,” Kihyun piped up with a laugh as you slapped his thigh that was by your head.  He laughed as he rubbed his thigh, now stinging from your palm as you huffed and grabbed your ice cream back from Changkyun.  Kihyun was just messing with you, knowing the only person you’d consider being in a relationship with was sitting literally right next to you.

“I will fight you Yoo Kihyun.”  

“Speaking of fighting,” Changkyun piped up, wanting once more to take your snack from you, “didn’t you make some pledge over text to fight me not too long ago.”

You swatted at him with your cold spoon as he reached for your ice cream.  Him pulling his hand back as soon as the metal slapped his hand.

“I’ll whoop you later ice cream thief.” The four of you then continued to chat until you had to go back to your dorm, you still have half of an assignment to finish up before midnight.  Changkyun walked you, of course, and when he got back to his own dorm, he texted you. He’s been slightly annoyed since this afternoon when Kihyun mentioned you ‘getting a boyfriend’ for a change.  

**Kyunnie** : Hey, remember what Minhyuk said about change?

**You** : Yeah?  What of it?

**Kyunnie** : Well, do you want to change anything?  It’s not a bad idea, you know

**You** : I dunno.  A piercing or dying my hair sounds doable.  But, I’m a broke college student, a tattoo isn’t in my immediate future.

Changkyun laughed as he held his phone above his face.  Jooheon, who sat at his desk scribbling in his notebook of lyrics for his anonymous youtube channel he runs where he posts songs and covers, looked over at him.  

“Talking to your girlfriend again Kyun?”  He smirked as Changkyun groaned and threw his pillow at him.  Jooheon had been teasing him about you for months now, and would always refer to you as ‘his girlfriend’ when it was just the two of them.  He would’ve snapped back at him, but he couldn’t be bothered. Jooheon just snickered and continued working.

**Kyuunie** : Why not get a boyfriend?  Like Kihyun said. There’s gotta be some lucky guy on campus you’ve got the hots for.  

**You** : Sure there is, but I highly doubt it’d work out.  Let’s be real, I’m boring as all get out.

Changkyun sat up in bed at your response.  So there is someone you liked. He was annoyed that he didn’t know who, and he knew most of your friends, as they were his too. But, you did have your own that he didn’t know.  Maybe, one of them? It couldn’t be one of the guys, could it? Come to think, you were with Kihyun today, actually you were hanging with him a lot lately. 

**Kyunnie** : Is it Kihyun?

**You** : I literally just gagged.  I don’t think I’d ever want to date someone so high maintenance.  He’s like an overbearing brother who pokes fun at every little secret he finds out and holds it against you like blackmail so you’re forced to do his bidding. He may be cute, but not for me.  No sir.

**Kyunnie** : You have to tell meeeee.  I’m your best friend. Come one Y/N.

**You** : Tomorrow.  I’ll tell you tomorrow.  I’m busy right now Kyun.

**Kyunnie** : Fine, but I’m holding you to it.  

**You** : Fine fine, now let me work.  And go to bed, it’s late. You’ll be late for your morning class again.  

**Kyunnie** : Who cares, when will I even need to apply the quadratic equation in life anyways.  I will happily sleep right through an 8 AM class of maths.

**You** : SLEEP

**Kyunnie** : FINE. GNIGHT LOSER

He tossed his phone aside as he plugged it in for the night and flopped back on his bed.  He stared at the ceiling as he spoke aloud, not really to anyone, but just to say it. 

“She likes someone.”

“It’s you.”  Jooheon instantly spoke back.

“I doubt it Hyung.”

“I’d place money on it.”

“Gambling is a bad habit.”

“It’s not when you know you’re right and are bound to win.”  He just groaned as he moved to go shower and then sleep, getting up just in time to rush to his dreaded 8 AM class, holding his phone anxious for when you’d text him.

Meanwhile, you were walking back from your morning work shift, when you stared at your phone.  You inwardly beat yourself for telling him you’d tell him who you liked tomorrow, or rather today. You figured you’d lock yourself in your dorm and rip off the bandaid.  It’d really suck if you managed to completely screw over what you’ve been building over these 7 months, but in the end, it’d come out eventually. Rather now when you have resolve, than later when you have dwindling hope and do something dumb.

So, after kicking off your shoes and locking your dorm door with the bolt covered, you flopped on the couch and texted him.

**You** : Alright, ready?

**Kyunnie** : I just got out of classes and I’m so ready.  

**Kyunnie** : Who is he. Who is he. Who is he. Who is he.

**You** : Just, don’t get mad at me.  Promise you won’t

**Kyunnie** : Y/N..?  I won’t, I promise.  Why would I? Do I know him, he’s not some random douchebag is he?

**You** : No, no.  You know him, in a way.  And he’s most certainly NOT a douchebag.

**Kyunnie** : You say ‘in a way’.  In what way.

**You** : In a BIG way.

**Kyunnie** : Quit stalling.  Tell me.

**You** :  You really wanna know?

**You** : Fine, but just remember, you promised.

**You** : God I can’t believe I’m doing this through text like a weenie

**You** : Changkyun

**You** : The guy I like

**You** : It’s, well, it’s you.

You never got a text back, and you compared that to the end of the world.  You just abandoned your phone as you dropped it to your chest and sighed. It was nice to get it off your chest, but it was just as equally unpleasant at the lack of response. Your phone buzzed and you jumped, half expecting it to be a long, unpleasant rejection, but it wasn’t even from Changkyun.  It was from Hoseok.

**Hoseok** : Yo, Changkyun was with me, but he suddenly left in a big hurry? Something happen?

**You** : I mean, kinda?

**You** : I may have told him I like him?

**You** : Oh god, I hope he’s not coming over here to reject me to my face

**Hoseok** : Are you serious?!

**You** : I don’t wanna hear it Hoseok!  

You abandoned your phone once more as you got up and went to go change.  If you were emotionally uncomfortable, then you don’t need to be physically uncomfortable by staying in your chafing jeans and stupid t-shirt.  You changed into a pair of shorts and a hoodie Changkyun had given you. Maybe it was stupid to put that partially hoodie on, but it was your favorite, no matter what.  You let your hair free, having to tie up back for work, and went back to your phone.

4 texts from Changkyun.  

**Kyunnie** : Where are you? You’re dorm?

**Kyunnie** : I know you’re home.

**Kyunnie** : Why is the bolt locked?

**Kyunnie** : Unlock the bolt.  Let me in.

He was here?  He scrambled to your door to peek out the peephole and sure enough, there was Changkyun, standing with his arms crossed outside in the halls.  You figured he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon, he was too stubborn. You sighed as you unlocked the door and opened the bolt. 

Changkyun, hearing all the clicks and clanks wasted no time and opened the door before you could.  He watched you stumble back as he came in unannounced and he shut the door behind him, locking it back just a you had it before.  

He looked at you, wearing his hoodie he gave you and pair of shorts that is just barely visible under the heavy fabric.  Hair a mess and a slight wave in the middle of it, proof of you just taking it down from work. Little to no makeup on, yet he looked at you like he was looking at a goddess.  

You narrowed your eyes at him, confused about the gleam in his eyes.  

“Changkyun-”  you were cut off when he grabbed your wrist and yanked you forwards to wrap his other arm around your waist, the hand holding our wrist up by his shoulder as he held you close to him.  He watched your face change into a vibrant red, not seeing you blush before. It made him smile. “What do you think you’re doing?” Your voice was a bit shaky, making him chuckle at you as he lightly kissed at your nose, making you jolt.  

“You just confessed me to.  It’d be wrong if I left you hanging without an answer.” You sputtered at him as he just rolled his eyes and quickly shut you up, kissing you.  You stood frozen for a moment, but his tightening grip on your waist brought you back and you finally responded to his lips, feeling him smile into you as you pushed back against him. Pulling away from you, he bonked his forehead against yours as he watched you put.  Probably annoyed that he got a cuter way of telling you he liked you too, rather than you, just texting him.

“You sure made me wait a long time, didn’t you?” He asked you as you snapped and looked up to him, his arm still holding to you to his chest.  He brought his other one around you now as well, your arms on his shoulders.

“Hey, I’ve liked you for a long time too you know!”

“Remember how I wanted you to study with me because I was falling behind in physics?  But, somehow I was great at studying and always did well anyways?” You nodded at him. You were always a bit suspicious at that.  “The only reason I  _ ‘fell behind’ _ was so that the cute girl next to me would notice and I could finally get her to hang out with me.”

“You crafty little-”

“I think it worked quite well in the long run,” he cut you off.  “Since September of last year, I’ve always looked at you. Do you know how much shit I got from Jooheon for having a crush on you?” You huffed.

“Imagine how I felt when Kihyun found out about me liking you!  I never heard the end of it.” You rolled your eyes, him now understanding why you were always with him.  It was because he knew about your crush. You probably had to make sure he kept his mouth shut.

You had to force Changkyun out of your dorm that night, him whining and clinging to you, not wanting to leave.  You almost let him stay when he begged you to ‘let your beloved boyfriend stay’, but nonetheless, he was booted out.  He texted you when he got home that he was home safe and sound, and a few other cute things that he thought a boyfriend should text.  

He didn’t want to be a cringy boyfriend, but one to also keep as your bestfriend.  Your meme wars and random outbursts at 4 am when someone’s had a bit too much caffeine will forever and always be present in your phone text threads.

The year continued on, and Changkyun was what you always expected.  Never changing, passionate about his hobbies and studies, clever and funny, outgoing still dragging you out occasionally.  But now, with hugs, and kisses and late night fast food runs because you needed salty food and heating packs for your monthly week of hell.  

So when September came around again, you stood in a park, scarf around your neck loosely with a jacket and dark jeans, listening to music in one of your earbuds.  Changkyun, coming back from wherever he went, looping his arms around you from behind you as he swayed you back and forth. 

You never had a September that wasn’t grayscale before, wasn’t just indoor show and movie marathons and take out in a blanket cocoon.  You’d never had a good September. But, since last year, you forgot was it was like to have a gray September, because after that one month one year ago, all your months were always in a bright, highly saturated color of Changkyun that never seemed to dull.


End file.
